


Healing Tide

by orphan_account



Series: Sharkbait Drabbles [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shark shows Yuma that sex can be greatUn-betad and essentially just porn





	

Yuma managed to convince most of his friends that he was okay, which was even easier since he didn’t tell any of them what had happened between him and Kite. Not even Astral. It was actually a little disappointing how easy it was to fool everyone who cared about him.  
Well, almost everyone. Shark had realized that there was something very wrong, and was now refusing to let him leave his house until Yuma spilled his guts  
“I don’t wanna talk about it, Shark.”  
“So you admit there’s an ‘it’ to not talk about?”  
Yuma glared at him. “Just drop it.” He shoved past Shark, trying to walk out of the gameroom.  
“Wait.” Shark grabbed his shirt, pulling him back. Yuma gasped as memories raced through him. Kite dragging him down from a fence, pinning him to the ground, and then…  
“Yuma!” He was dragged from his thoughts by Shark shaking him. “What the hell was that?”  
“I’m fine.” He tried to push by the elder boy, but Shark was having none of it.  
“No you aren’t.” He grabbed Yuma’s arms. “Just tell me what’s wrong!”  
Yuma stared at Shark. He’d never seen the boy look so...caring before. He found himself saying the words he’d sworn himself he’d never tell another soul. “I was raped.”  
Shark gaped at him, then his eyes narrowed. “What happened?”  
It had been building inside Yuma so long that the story gushed forth explosively, full of babbling and mispronounced words and lots of tears. Shark stayed silent through it all, then wrapped Yuma in an awkward hug once it was over.  
“A-and if all sex is like that, how’m I ever gonna have it again? It was...” he trailed off, unable to think of words bad enough.  
“It’s not always like that. It’s supposed to make both people feel good.” Shark rubbed a small circle onto Yuma’s back.  
“B-but…”  
Shark paused for a moment. What he wanted to do might freak the kid out...but he didn’t want Yuma to believe that he could never enjoy sex. “Can I show you?”  
Yuma’s eyes went wide. “I- I don’t-”  
“Calm down. We’ll stop as soon as you want to, okay? And if something makes you feel bad, I won’t do it.”  
Yuma bit his lip, looking down.  
“You trust me, don’t you?”  
“Y-yeah, Shark. I trust you. Let’s do it.  
Shark smiled gently, pulling Yuma to his bedroom. Once there, he stroked Yuma’s cheek gently. The younger boy shivered, but made no move to stop him. Shark suddenly had an awful thought. “Is your alien friend hanging around?”  
Yuma blinked. “Astral? No, he’s in the key.” He looked down. “He doesn’t know. About what happened. Please don’t tell him. Or anyone else...”  
“I won’t.” Shark promised. He’d try and convince Yuma to do it later, but for now...he cupped Yuma’s face, pressing their lips together.  
It was gentle and calm, very different from Yuma’s first- and last- kiss. He found himself opening his mouth, letting Shark’s tongue explore his mouth. Shark’s arms wrapped around his waist and cupped the back of his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss.  
Yuma felt something in the pit of his stomach heating up. It was an odd sensation, but rather pleasant, and it made him moan at the pressure as Shark pressed their bodies together. He found his hips pressing into the contact and blushed.  
Shark pulled away with a slight smirk. “Do you want to go further?”  
Yuma’s blush deepened, but he nodded. “P-please.”  
Shark reached his hands up under Yuma’s shirt, rubbing the taught muscles and finally flicking the nipples. Yuma gasped, hips bucking reflexively, and Shark’s smirk widened as he pulled away.  
“Take your clothes off.”  
Yuma blinked. “Uh…”  
“Don’t be shy.”  
Yuma bit his lip, but started pulling off his clothes. T felt especially awkward because Shark didn’t take off his pants, but Yuma tried to stay calm.  
Shark looked him over and smiled. “You’re beautiful, Yuma.”  
“Th-thank you!”  
Shark laughed, gently guiding Yuma to sit on the bed. The younger boy expected to be pressed into the mattress, but instead Shark knelt between his legs, taking his cock in one hand. Yuma gasped. “Sh-Shark-!”  
“Just relax, Yuma.” Shark began stroking Yuma’s cock with a steady hand. “Let me take care of you.”  
Yuma could do little more than moan as Shark jacked him off. He leaned back and closed his eyes…  
Then flicked them open with a gasp when he felt the tongue lick his head. His eyes met Shark’s, then the boy smirked and took Yuma’s cock into his mouth.  
Unable to handle the pleasurable assault, Yuma fell back onto the bed, moaning and writhing as Shark’s mouth made him feel things he’d never thought possible. The heat in his stomach built until he felt like he was going to burst. His hips bucked into Shark’s mouth and he came straight down the elder boy’s throat.  
Shark coughed a little, pulling back, but grinned as Yuma sat up. “How was that?”  
“Amazing...Thank you.”  
Shark smiled and stood. “I’m glad.” He turned to go retrieve his shirt, but was stopped by Yuma’s hand on his arm.  
“Can I...make you feel good too? Sex is supposed to be for both people, right?”  
Shark smirked. “Don’t worry, I enjoyed myself.”  
Yuma blushed. “I’m glad...But still.” He shifted on the bed, spreading his legs in a way that made it clear he was offering to let Shark fuck him. “Please?”  
Shark’s mind raced. He’d gone for blowing Yuma so the kid wouldn’t be too uncomfortable, but fucking him...it could make him panic or worse. That being said, he was offering, and refusing could make him think there was something wrong with himself…  
Shark smirked. There was a cute guy sitting on his bed, asking to be fucked. Who was he to deny Yuma’s request? “Alright. Hang on one second.” He dug a tube of lube out of some drawers, then approached Yuma. “Are you sure about this?”  
Yuma wasn’t, not really, but… “Y-yeah.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
Shark nodded, pulling off his pants. Yuma stared at his half hard cock, trying not to whimper at the idea of it going up his ass. Sharkk didn’t give him long to dwell on it, pushing him down onto the bed and slicking his fingers with lube before pressing it into Yuma.  
Yum gasped. It stung, but not too badly and he tried to relax as Shark added anoth inside of him. And then a third. He felt stretched to his limit, but he refused to tell Shark that. He wouldn’t give up.  
Shark felt Yuma tense and leaned down to kiss the younger boy. This time, Yuma kissed back hesitantly. Shark kept the kiss going, even a he removed his fingers and slicked his cock with lube. He gently lifted Yuma’s hips, slowly thrusting in.  
Yuma gasped at the intrusion, squeezing his eyes shut in pain. Shark paused once he was fully inside, giving Yuma time to adjust or object.  
“Keep going.” The younger boy’s voice was slightly strained and Shark winced.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah…”  
Shark slowly began to thrust, wincing every time Yuma made a pained noise. As he continued, however, the pained noises grew less frequent, replaced with moans of pleasure. He kissed Yuma, who returned the gesture hungrily, bucking his hips and making Shark gasp.  
“F-fuck Yuma...you’re so good…”  
“Nn...harder...faster...please…”  
Shark obliged him, quickening and deepening his thrusts. One of them finally hit Yuma’s prostate, making the young boy cry out and buck wildly. Shark began targeting that spot.  
Yuma’s hand moved to where his erect cock stood between them, but Shark knocked it away, grasping Yuma with his own hand and jerking in time with his thrusts.  
They kissed again, pretty much unable to tell who’d started it this time, hearts beating like drums.  
After a few minutes, Yuma gave a strangled cry and came, decorating both their chests with sticky white strands. Shark was only a few thrusts behind him, filling his ass with cum.  
They both collapsed onto the bed, spent. Shark pulled Yuma to his chest, cuddling the younger boy.  
Yuma’s last thought before he drifted off to sleep was that maybe sex wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
